FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional flip-chip LED die 10 mounted on a submount 12 and encapsulated by a hemispherical lens 14. The emitted light creates a Lambertian pattern. The electrodes 16 on the bottom of the LED die 10 are bonded to metal pads on the submount 12, which are connected by vias to robust bonding pads 18 on the bottom of the submount 12 for soldering to a printed circuit board. The submount 12 may be any size. One or more phosphor layers may be overlying the LED die 10 so that the structure 20 can output any color light, including white. Such structures 20, outputting a variety of colors, can be purchased from the assignee.
In certain applications where aesthetics of the light emission are relevant, creating an attention-getting light emission may be desirable.